


Diamonds in the Rough

by darkbughead



Series: bughead fics [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Coal Miner!Jughead, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heir to company!Betty, M/M, Secret Relationship, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, as its set when theyre already together, i dont really show the friend part all that much, idk how to tag, on a semi hiatus while i get my shit together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbughead/pseuds/darkbughead
Summary: Betty Cooper is the heir to Cooper's Coal Company, and Jughead Jones works for them.What happens when the two of them meet and begin a secret relationship?(give this a chance, I'm not good at summaries)





	Diamonds in the Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm very excited about this fic. it's my first multichapter! Updates are not going to be regular, although i have the first few chapter lied out.  
> Everything about the coal mining business is going to be super inaccurate, so sorry lol.  
> Occasionally I'll do flashbacks on how they met, but mostly present day. Although pretty much all of this is about how they met so...  
> -  
> Not beta'd!  
> -  
> Enjoy!

Betty quietly crept back into her room through the window, careful not to get her foot caught on the ladder. God knows what would happen if it banged up against the house, she’d be dead for sure. Successfully planting her feet on the cushion on her window seat, Betty allowed herself exhale. Quietly creeping across her room, she took off her shoes and pants, replacing the jeans she wore outside to her polka dotted pajama pants.

Betty had just gotten back from her nightly rendezvous with jughead. She had been dating Jughead for almost a year now, first meeting him while accompanying her father on one of his trips to the coal mines of which he managed.

It wasn’t uncommon for her to go to the mines with her father, as the Coopers don't have any males to take over the family business and Polly might as well have been dead to her parents, so that left Betty.

It's not that Betty did not appreciate a sure path, she's able to forego the part of high school where you don't know what to do when you're out, like all of her other friends, which is great for someone who worries as much as she does.It's just that the path she's on isn't one she's very excited for. She’d much rather own an auto repair shop, she loved cars and working on them, and she was good at managing money, as that came with being setup to inherit a business. It was her ideal job, not underpaying hard workers, no matter how much she wants to up their paycheck, and watching the miners work to determine which ones to fire if they want extra money to go to on vacation. Not to mention she was expected to hand over most of those responsibilities to her husband as soon as she marries.

But it might not be as bad if she had Jughead by her side.

After seeing him shoveling lumps of coal into the back of a truck, his muscles prominent and flexing in his t shirt with rolled up sleeves, she had wandered over to him while her father wrote down notes. She was bored, and wanted to something other than hear her father rant about how everyone who works for him is horrible, but they'll do, in a loud boisterous voice, that all of his “horrible workers” could hear what he was saying. Plus, this guy looked like he could use a break.

He looked her age, about 17, which wasn't uncommon with the way the economy was. He had muscle, while still having a lean figure, dark hair that was held down by a grey knit crown beanie, which was odd considering the August heat. He wasn’t as covered in coal dust as much as the other workers actually mining the stuff, but still had some smeared across his cheek and his arms. Leaning up against the truck, disregarding the fact that her light wash jeans would definitely be covered in coal, and said a simple,

“Hey.”

He looked over at me, his eyebrows creased in confusion.  
“Hey…” he said slowly, his eyes traveling across her face and body, evaluating what she was doing here talking to him.

“Do you need help? You look like you could use a break and I uh… I’d rather not listen to my dad talk my ear off on where to spend money so…”

It seemed his eyebrows were creased so close together he might as well have had a uni-brow. It was an odd thing to say, especially considering her current apparel of a pink frilly semi cropped top, high waisted shorts, and white keds that she had to immediately clean every time she wears them.

“No offense blondie, but you don't know me and you don't exactly look like someone who enjoys shoveling coal”

Betty opened her mouth to defend herself, but Jughead continued,

“But… I’m not one to turn down a break. Get to shoveling blondie.”

“Its Betty” she muttered under her breathe, but gladly picked up the shovel, not even faltering under the weight to Jughead’s surprise.

(It took him a while to be able to pick up the shovel without stumbling a little, but to be fair, he didn’t really work out before this job.)

“What did you say?” Jughead inquired, having heard something come out of her pink lips.

“I said, It's Betty, not ‘blondie’”

“Oh well, Betty, I’m Jughead. Now, can I ask, why are you here? Your dad can probably manage business fine on his own, and from the looks of it, he does that even when you tag along.”

Ignoring his peculiar name, she thought of how much she should tell him.

“My dad owns the business and since he didn’t have an males and my sister is… MIA, that leaves me to take it over when I turn 18.” She shrugs nonchalantly like she isn’t bothered by any of what she just told him, but for some reason, this stranger reads her better than her friends and he frowns.

“You don't seem too happy about that fact” he states, tilting his head to the side, studying her.

Betty continues to shovel the coal into the back of the truck, her forehead already acquiring a bit of a sheen from the sweat. But it felt good to do something other than spin in the office chair while her dad calculated costs for supplies and paychecks.  
Not wanting to lie, she lies enough about how she's feeling to know it's exhausting, but not wanting to give a direct answer to this stranger, she just says,

“It’s whatever.”

Jughead shrugged, taking a sip from a water bottle she didn’t see him grab.

“Okay, not a topic you like to talk about. So, what's your favorite movie?”

Betty stopped what she was doing, dropped the shovel and put her hands on her hips, a look of mock outrage on her face.

“How dare you ask me my favorite movie! As if I could pick only one!”

From there on out, as Betty worked, and eventually Jughead took back the shovel, they talked about all kinds of things, movies, books and, surprisingly, unsolved murder cases. They both had a desire to have something unsolved be solved, wanting answers.  
They both had a life in which they never got straight answers as to why and how these things were happening.

When Betty’s father told her it was time to leave, eyeing her coal covered neck and body with distaste, Betty asked for Jugheads phone number without thinking. She liked how carefree and happy she felt with Jughead, and wanted to talk to him more.

Jughead, without thinking of the consequences, gave her his number willingly. Both left the mine that day feeling like they were on cloud nine.

\--

In the present day, Betty had a huge smile on her face, her lips still tingling from the good night kiss her and Jug shared. Tip-toeing over to her bed, she pulled back the covers and climbed in, thinking about the day Jug and her met, neither knowing they were going to fall in love not long after. Her phone buzzed, a text from “Juggie”( with a crown and pink heart next to his name), coming up on her screen. She sat up, reading the text.

Juggie  
3:07 am  
Goodnight beautiful <3 I love you

Smiling, she bit her lip and texted back, and fell back on her bed, her phone back on her nightstand but the words still in the front of her mind as she fell asleep.

Betts  
3:07 am  
Goodnight Juggie. I love you too <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give constructive criticism, it really helps. Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
